This Magic Moment
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Ava/Boyd: Ava finally admits her feelings for Boyd when he comes down with a cold and she's forced to take care of him. Song featured is Lou Reed's "This Magic Moment". Please R&R&Enjoy!


**This Magic Moment**

She sat on the porch, smoking a cigarette and contemplating. How long had she been living with him now? Why was she even still here? Raylan had told him to take her, but she never thought it would go this far. Technically they were just living together, not even really friends just merely acquaintances. She didn't really know how to talk to him, or rather what to even talk to him about. After all, she had been married to his asshole of a brother. She couldn't say sorry that he was dead, she was glad he was dead. But Boyd was nothing like Bo. He had started out rough, but now ever since Raylan had set him up with her he was different, he changed his ways and he was a better man for it. Yeah, he had fucked up the last week. But to be honest she was expecting it to happen, and it hadn't been the worst thing he had ever done. She had lied for him and she wondered about that now. What were her reasons? She had told herself she didn't need to have reasons, she had heard the sirens when he had asked her, not begged nor pleaded but simply asked her, she didn't have time to have reasons. She wasn't gonna lie, she was gonna say no and turn him in. But at the last minute she lied for him and she wondered whether she should regret that now. But she didn't, and to tell anyone the truth, anyone at all who was listening, she wouldn't have ever turned him in. She cared about him too much. Didn't want him to go back to jail, and sure as hell didn't want to be stuck in this house all by her lonesome. Boyd was an idiot at times, but she felt safe with him and she felt happier with him nearby in the house. He had changed his ways for her. He was working and supporting her in his own little way.

She had her own reasons for staying. She had her own reasons for wanting him to stay.

* * *

><p>It was early morning and as soon as she finished the nice long drag she was taking, she slammed the cigarette into the ashtray and crept back inside. She was careful not to slam the screen door, knowing Boyd was still sleeping. She did some left over dishes for an hour before going upstairs to wake him. He was in bed in his boxers with an old black t-shirt on, and he was wearing his reading glasses, clearly struggling to read a page from his sickeningly thick novels about who the hell knew what.<p>

"Morning."

He looked up at her and smiled, "Morning Ava."

His voice sounded a little rough and she was surprised to find herself a little concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm…" What a lie, Ava thought, as Boyd exploded into a coughing fit, rubbing his neck and wincing when it stopped.

"You done?"

He nodded and fell back against the pillows, utterly spent and clearly suffering. She watched him nervously for a few seconds. Then Ava took charge.

"Put the book down."

He obeyed and she felt his forehead, feeling the heat starting to form and thinking he was probably just coming down with a cold, hoping to hell it wasn't the flu. She wasn't ready to deal with that today nor any other day in her lifetime.

"I'll be right back."

She spent the next five minutes digging through all the kitchen drawers for a thermometer, and finally found a cheap one which she brought upstairs and intended to use on her patient. He was still right where she left him, and she wasted no time in shoving the stick in his mouth. She could tell he needed to cough again, so she pulled the thermometer out and read it.

She shuddered as she saw how high it was, "102.7."

"Bad?"

"It's high. Which means you're not going to work today. Bed rest and plenty of fluids. You know the drill."

He sighed loudly and sank back deeper into the pillows, which instantly deflated. Cheap stupid pillows, she cursed to herself.

"Sit up."

She felt bad for commanding him, since he was weak, but she knew she was only helping him. Ava yanked the pillows off and replaced them with ones from her own bed, fluffier and more comfortable ones. Ones that wouldn't deflate.

"There ya go."

"Thanks."

She smiled and pulled a few blankets over him, she remembered how cold she had felt when she had a fever last year.

"You should take off your glasses, won't be able to read today anyway."

Ava was quite amazed that Boyd was obeying her every command. Guys she had known weren't usually like that. It made her almost feel like the head of the household. She stared at him as he laid back and closed his eyes. Ava then headed downstairs to make him some breakfast, if he would even be able to stomach it.

* * *

><p>Ava tried to hurry with the food, and last minute she remembered she needed to keep him hydrated too. So a glass was filled to the brim with tap water. She poked her head through the door to find him still trying to sleep.<p>

"Boyd?"

He groaned and rolled over to face her.

"Feel like shit, Ava."

She put another hand on his forehead and instantly noticed his fever was growing higher. The first thing she did was soak a towel in cold water and place it on his forehead, then she tried to force some water down his throat. She was partially successful.

"Feeling any nausea?"

He shook his head, eyes tightly shut and looking helpless. And Boyd Crouter did not ever look helpless.

"Just try to get some sleep. I'll make you some chicken soup later. Looks like I'm staying home today", she said sighing and pulling a chair up to his bed.

"You don't have to do that."

"Sure I do. Knowing you, Boyd, I get back and you'll probably be dead."

There was silence for a few minutes, and she was already dying for another smoke to calm her nerves. Looking after Boyd was taking a lot out of her already.

"Ava? You still there?"

"Yeah Boyd. I'm still here."

"Thanks for staying."

He drifted off into fevered oblivion before she could say, don't mention it.

* * *

><p>He woke up around eight o clock to find her exactly where she had been several hours ago, sitting in a chair beside his bed. The air was stuffy and he coughed, realizing it was probably because she was smoking a cigarette. Usually she smoked outside, that's what made him wonder. He must have been in a daze, cause the second he next remembered was that he was coughing more and Ava was alert and no longer slouched over in the chair.<p>

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. Smoke must be hell on your lungs. I honestly forgot."

She got up and handed him a glass of water, smashing the thing between her fingers in the nearest ashtray. As soon as he could talk again he reassured her.

"It's fine. How long have you been here?"

"All day."

The first reaction was that he found it creepy to have her watching over him all day. But when he thought about it he was happy he hadn't been alone. If he had called out her name she would have been there. If he had needed something she would have given it to him. He grinned and sat back to watch the beautiful and amazing creature that was Ava.

She smiled lightly back, "What?"

"I was just thinking."

"Bout what?"

He took his sweet time to answer.

"Boyd I swear, if you don't tell me what's on your mind I'll light up again."

He laughed at that, "Why did you stay?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much else to do. Now is there?"

He pondered that for a moment.

"Tell me" she continued.

"You already know. I can see it in your eyes, Ava."

Yeah, she knew what he was talking about. She knew what he was suggesting and he didn't want to be the first to say it. Boyd needed to make up with what he did to her, but he didn't want to push her and she respected that. But because of that she would need to lay it on him. Not her.

She looked away because damn, this was hard, "I was thinking maybe you could come and sleep in my bed sometimes. Now that I don't think you're gonna kill me. Since your bed sucks and well, I'm prepared to forget the past as much as you probably are."

He smiled and that made Ava feel a hell of a lot better.

"I would love to. I would love to make it up to you."

"But, she warned, we're taking things slow. I need you to be patient and let's just start off with dating first."

He nodded and smiled wider, "You got it. I wouldn't have it any other way."

God he loved Ava now. Just looking at her was a miracle in itself.

"So Boyd, would you like to eat dinner tomorrow night with me?"

"I should be the one asking you."

"Yeah well, you're too slow."

He leaned forward to kiss her but she pulled back.

"Uh uh, you're still sick and my breath would probably choke you."

She got up and stopped to look back at him in the doorway, "Stay awake and I'll make you some hot chocolate."

He leaned back against the pillows and waited for his blond haired beauty to come back to him.

* * *

><p>They ate lasagna and drank red wine that next night in the kitchen, when there was no trace left of Boyd's cold. They didn't need to go out, they just needed to be across from each other. Basking in each other's company and thinking about what the future could possibly hold. And Ava was thinking, this is what I want, this is what I need. This is my reason for staying. The music from the stereo filled the kitchen with magic and happiness.<p>

_**This magic moment**_

_**So different and so new**_

_**Was like any other **_

_**Until I met you**_

She stared at him across the table and took his hand in hers. This was the start of something magical.

**FIN**


End file.
